In recent times attention has been paid to assisting elderly, heavier or disabled pets, particularly dogs, into motor vehicles. A van or an SUV may have a hatch sill that is 30 inches or more from the ground. A single-span pet ramp into the hatch must therefore either be placed at a steep angle, such as 30 degrees, or must be inordinately long. The steeper the ramp, the more difficulty that an older, heavier or disabled dog will have in using it in entering and exiting the vehicle. Also, extending the length of a single-span ramp produces issues relating to the load that the span can carry and to its torsional stability. A need therefore exists for pet ramp systems that are easier and safer for pets to use.